I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting data in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
In a wireless communication system, a transmitter may utilize multiple (T) transmit antennas for data transmission to a receiver equipped with multiple (R) receive antennas. The multiple transmit and receive antennas form a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) channel that may be used to increase throughput and/or improve reliability. For example, the transmitter may transmit up to T symbol streams simultaneously from the T transmit antennas to improve throughput. Alternatively, the transmitter may transmit a single symbol stream from all T transmit antennas to improve reception by the receiver. In any case, it is desirable to transmit data in a manner to achieve good performance.